In the related art, as a device that performs an automatic driving control of a vehicle, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,891, a device is known, the automatic driving control is stopped when at least one operation of a brake, a steering wheel, and an accelerator is detected during the automatic driving control of the vehicle and an amount of the operation exceeds a threshold value.